Numerous braces are known which are useful for maintaining broken bone segments of the upper arm or humerus in a fixed position during healing. The most common type of brace is a plaster cast which has the disadvantage of being heavy, uncomfortable and cumbersome. Various braces of semi-rigid material have been used for external fixation of upper arm fractures. Braces of this type are shown and described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,436,088 and 4,576,153, where a bracing member supports the humerus without stabilizing the remaining portions of the patient's arm.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,466,487 is directed to a more supportive humeral brace that is clamped to the shoulder and pivotally connected to a forearm support. However, the brace provides no support to the patient's wrist, nor does it allow for anything but pivotal movement between the humeral and forearm support.